Dolphins and Candy
by gleekinpink
Summary: Blaine and Kurt take Brittany to the aquarium. One-shot


A/N: Well I am Melissa! I come from a place called Grey's Anatomy Fan fiction, but since the show is kinda going down hill with my favorite couple having problems and a bunch of baby drama I joined this lovely side. Yay!

Here's with this story

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything. If I did own Glee, then no one would have left any season. And Blaine, Mike and Sam would walk around shirtless :D

A/N 2: I ramble way too much. This is from my favorite line about dolphins. If you know what I mean.

It was a warm fall day and Blaine was walking to English class. After English, it was Glee club.

"Blainey!" Brittany said catching up to her friend. She was also heading to his English class.

"Hey! What's up?" Blaine asked

"Can you and Kurt take me to the aquarium?" the blonde asked

"Uh. Sure. Why?" he asked

"You guys can see other dolphins!"

"Dolphins?"

"Hey Blaine and Boo" Kurt said coming up to the pair. "Blainey said that you and him will take me to the aquarium!"

"I did?" Kurt asked with a confused look.

"When can we go?" Brittany asked

"What about after Glee club on Friday?" Blaine suggested.

"Yay!" Brittany said and then skipped off to English.

"What?"

"Britt came up to me saying that she wanted us to take us to the aquarium. She wanted to show us dolphins?" Blaine said.

Kurt laughed.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I'll tell you later. I'm off to French." Kurt said skipping off to French.

Blaine nodded and headed into English.

"Psst." Brittney whispered poking Blaine with a pencil.

"What?" He whispered back.

"How do you spell that dude with the bread and the white collar?"

"Shakespree?" Blaine asked

"Yes. That guy."

'S-h-a-k-e-s-p-r-e-e" Blaine spelled out.

Friday rolled around quickly. Right after Glee club Brittany hopped in the back of Blaine's car. While Kurt hopped in the passenger seat. Blaine finally came into the car.

"So why do you want us to see dolphins?" Blaine asked as they stopped at a red light.

"They are like you and Kurt!" Brittany explained.

"What?"

"What she means is that since we are gay, we are dolphins since dolphins are gay sharks as Brittany says" Kurt explained rolling his eyes.

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant." Brittany blurted.

Blaine stopped the car and gave her a surpassing look.

"Boo, your not pregnant if a stork built it's nest near your window." Kurt said with a eye roll

"Oh" Brittany said.

Blaine got back into the highway.

In a few minutes, they were at the aquarium.

They paid and entered and within minutes they were looking at the dolphins.

"I wonder if I can have one as a pet" Brittany said

"You can't Boo. " Kurt sighed

"Why not?"

"Because. They need a big place to live! Well a tank they need a lot of stuff." Blaine explained.

'Oh"

After looking at the dolphins they went to get a snack.

"Me and Kurt were together once" Brittany blurted randomly.

Blaine went wide eyed and looked at Kurt.

"I wanted to make my dad love me more." Kurt explained.

"We made out." Brittany added

Blaine widened his eyes.

"You jealous babe?' Kurt said with a smirk.

"It was like last year" Brittany added.

Blaine shook his head.

"We should have a threesome!" Brittany blurted

"Shh!" Blaine said annoyed.

"Oh hello to the no" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Blaine blushed.

"You know when you get married and you want kids, I can be your baby's mama" Brittany said with a serious look.

"Thanks Boo." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine blushed and shook his head.

"Can we go now?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Blaine said with a smile.

They stopped at the gift shop and all got a stuffed dolphin.

"Did you know that Lord T reads my diary?"

Blaine shook his head and put his arm around Kurt.

'Kurt!" Tina said running up to them with Mike and two smaller Asians behind her.

"Tina?" Kurt said turning around.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked

"Brittany begged us to take her. To see dolphins." Blaine said.

Tina gave a questioning look at the blonde.

"Who are they?" asked one of the smaller Asian.

"They are our friends" Mike said

"Oh"

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked.

"My mom made me take my younger cousins" Mike said

"And he dragged me." Tina said with a eye roll.

"Why are your friends holding hands?' One of the small Asians asked.

Mike turned a shade a pink and went wide-eyed.

"They are dolphins!" Brittany replied.

"What?" the small Asian replied.

"Emily, you can ask your mommy when you get home." Mike said

"Emily, Kurt and I are boyfriends. Men can love each other like

Boys liking girls Blaine said getting down to Emily's level.

Emily nodded.

Kurt smiled.

"Mikey says you like to dance on furniture" the other Asian said.

"Ken!" Emily said with a giggle

"I do!" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Can you sing us a song Mr. Blaine and Kurt?" Emily asked

"Well, we have to go. Maybe another time" Kurt said bending down to

Emily's level.

They said their good-byes and headed to the car.

"Can we get candy?" Brittany asked pointing to Heather's Sweet Shop, which was

Across from the aquarium. Blaine drove out of the parking lot and drove straight

Ahead.

"Sure I guess." Kurt said with a shrug.

Blaine and Brittany each took a weaved basket and filled the baskets with candy.

After about 30 minutes they left the shop.

Blaine and Brittany were already half done with their candy when they reached

Blaine's car. They were extremely hyper, as the shop sold Gatorade and other

Energy drink, which they got. At this point Blaine was on the top of his car,

Dancing with Brittany.

"Blaine! Boo!" Kurt hissed.

"Is it just me or your following us?" Mike asked coming up to Blaine and whipping

Out his phone take a picture of the dancing people.

Kurt laughed and shook his head

"Blaine! Brittany! Get the fuck down!" Kurt hissed and covered up Emily and

Ken's ears.

Tina laughed and snapped another picture.

"This is so going on face book" Tina said with a laugh and began typing away.

"Mike get them down" Kurt ordered.

Mike nodded and managed to grab Brittany by the arm.

Mike set her down and did the same to Blaine.

"Can I drive now?" Brittany asked

'No!" Kurt and Blaine explained.

A/N: It's awesome right? So freaking awesome. LOL. Please review.

It would make Melissa very happy.


End file.
